The Animal Program Division provides technical and collaborative research support to these investigators within NHLBI. Robert S Adelstein, MD (GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Marcelo Amar, MD (DIR, NHLBI) Stasia A Anderson, BS, PhD (AMIC, CPB, DIR, NHLBI) Andrew E. Arai, MD (CPB, DIR, NHLBI) Robert S. Balaban, PhD (LCE, DIR, NHLBI) Manfred Boehm, MD (LCRM, CMM, DIR, NHLBI) Maurice Benjamin Burg, MD (LKEM, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Haiming Cao (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Jichun Chen, PhD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Richard W Childs, MD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Jay H Chung, MD, PhD (LBG, GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Robert E Donahue, VMD, MS (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Cynthia E. Dunbar, MD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Toren Finkel, MD, PhD (CMM, DIR, NHLBI) Herbert M Geller, PhD (DN, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Lois Greene, PhD (LCB, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) John A. Hammer, III, PhD (LCB, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Keith A Horvath (OCD, DIR, NHLBI) Paul M Hwang, MD, PhD (LCCG, CMM, DIR, NHLBI) Geumsoo Kim, PhD (LB, BBC, DIR, NHLBI) Mark A Knepper, PhD, MD (SBC, DIR, NHLBI) Robert M. Kotin, PhD (LBG, GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Howard S Kruth (LEA, CMM, DIR, NHLBI) Andre LaRochelle (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Robert J Lederman, BS, MD (CIP, C, CPB, DIR, NHLBI) Warren J Leonard, MD (LMI, IC, DIR, NHLBI) Rodney L. Levine, MD, PhD (LB, BBC, DIR, NHLBI) Stewart J Levine, MD (ALI, CPB, DIR, NHLBI) Chengyu Liu, PhD (GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Vincent Manganiello, MD, PhD (BP, PCCM, CPB, DIR, NHLBI) Nehal N Mehta (CPB, DIR, NHLBI) Muhammad M Mohiuddin, MD (CSRP, OCD, DIR, NHLBI) Joel Moss, MD, PhD (TR, PCCM, CPB, DIR, NHLBI) Yosuke Mukoyama (LSCNB, GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Elizabeth Murphy, PhD (LCP, SBC, DIR, NHLBI) Lance Pohl, PharmD, PhD (LMI, IC, DIR, NHLBI) Rosa Puertollano, PhD (LPTOB, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Alan T Remaley, MD, PhD (LPM, CPB, DIR, NHLBI) Griffin P Rodgers, MD (OD, NIDDK) Lab is in NHLBI Michael Neil Sack, MD (LMBCS, CMM, DIR, NHLBI) Vittorio Sartorelli, MD (LMSCGR, IRP, NIAMS) James R. Sellers, PhD (LMP, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Robert D. Shamburek, MD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) John F Tisdale, MD (MCHB, DIR, NHLBI) Clare M Waterman (CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Adrian U Wiestner, MD, PhD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Erin Foran Wolff, BS, MD (PE, PRAE, DIR, NICHD) Joint appointment with NHLBI Keji Zhao, PhD (LMI, IC, DIR, NHLBI)